staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Tygore
"Though circumstance have bid me to shun my homeworld, do not think for one moment, that I shall fail in my duty to defend it!" -Gerard Tygore in 2554 Overview Gerard Stratin Tygore is a Northspherian born Viserak of planet Adairis, He is a part of the United captain's League in which he became the Grand Coalitionate of the organization by 2495, He was involved in over 31 major battles on planet Adairis and over 340 battles in his lifetime he has become a legend in Viserak culture. Early Life﻿ Gerard Stratin Tygore was born in the Adairin capitol of Azul city, Northsphere on June 26th 2479. by 2491 a rebellion in the nearby county of Stukarokov began. Gerard's father, Narune was part of Northspere's national guard. He was assigned to the area to help quell the rebellion unfortunately 3 weeks after his arrival his convey was killed by a roadside bomb. When Gerard found out about his father's death he secretly dissapeared from his parents house in 2492 he then broke into a weapon store (Morikus's Guns) and broke into a rebel hideout purely by chance he killed 7 rebels he was never caught for this. In 2495 his grandfather Jenozenon Hemsway was shot down at the battle over Insector 4, not wanting to lose another family member Gerard looked for a space worthy ship, none could be found he quickly improvised and refitted his fathers old Star-Jet with Prismatic Stablelizers and a guns within 3 days. The next day he set out to planet Insector 6's moon Insector 4 he flew over the reported battle zone and found his grandfather along with his Grandfathers battalion on the brink of destruction from a Wolfenzin attack wave Gerard tygore took the role of air support and killed most of the enemy soldiers, he and the battalion went to the allied forward base to report, on the day December 5th 2495 Gerard was given the status of "honorary member of the AVS Military". 3 years later in 2498 he had finally joined the Adarin Viserak Systems's Military and was under the command of his Grandfather Jenozenon hemsway his first mission was a diplomatic one on planet Acai where he would meet his future Arch enemy Rakp Visa, After the visit to Rakp Visa in 2498 a few days later (2499) he and Hemsway went to planet acclamon to again defeat the Wolfenzis after that victory rakp visa sent a distress signal from planet Godofai 206 captains of UCL were sent along with them was Gerard Tygore and Jenozenon Hemsway, The Distress call was a trap over 7900 Godofai soldiers ambushed the captains. Of the 206 that fought only 19 survived including Gerard his grandfather however was killed in action the 19 survivors were saved by a larger 5000 strong AVSM strike force that fought Visa's Soldiers for the remainder of the battle, Gerard Tygore then joined the United Captain's League the very next year (2500). United Captain's League After Gerard joined the UCL in 2500 he was tasked with peacekeeping efforts across the sector, his first mission was on planet Visvis where he and his team were tasked with assassinating a Fanatical leader "Yasaran Narn En" the mission went awry when the Visa Confederacy suddenly landed on the planet, Gerard's Team was lost, but Gerard himself killed a Visa Pilot and took his Wyvern and headed back to the UCL Space Station. The Chrishiela Insurgency The UCL tasked Gerard for a new mission only a month after the previous one, he gained a new team (Rav Harkoff being among them and his future wife, Kalisa Kaorune) They were sent to Chrishiela to destablize the rebuilding Meshaki Empire, they're plan was as follows: 1. Find their Communcation towers 2. Bomb their towers 3. Distract the Meshaki 4. Kidnap Matriarch Tal'hassa 5. Return to hub. Once they were planetside the 23 member team split up, with Gerard & Harkoff bombing the towers, whilst the other half opening fire upon nearby military targets, Gerard, Harkoff and Kalisa were almost killed by Meshaki Helcopter support when they were preparing to take out the last Comm tower, they forged a friendship afterwards and after killing nearly 20 Meshaki soldiers, the leader of the team, Raark Tu managed to kidnap Tal'hassa, the team linked up with eachother stole a Meshaki Troopship and returned home with only one casuality. As they returned they learned that the Meshaki government collapsed and fell into civil war, however their main target the Meshaki colony of Chrysalvio was still active, their leader, Seena mocked the UCL for failing to destablize her regime. Tal'Hassa was soon executed as the UCL drew other plans to restore the power to Kasil Orsin's Sharinigan regime. Liberation of Tartuss For years a conglomerate of Three powerful Corporations, "Ty'an Cartel, Rengard's co. and Parro-Secil Combine" have controlled the planet of Tartuss. Because of their senseless strip mining and over-use of resources the UCL ordered them to stop, in response the Conglomerate made an attempt to assassinate the council in 2499, by 2500 UCL was ready to retaliate. Task force "C" (Gerard's team) was sent to the planet in secret, they weren't alone, as the UCL also sent Task forces "F" and "X" to hunt down the leaders of these factions. Task force C now led by a promoted Gerard Tygore set up charges along the walls of Fort Kyful, the entire fort was alight in explosions and fire, this caused the bulk of the Conglomerate defense to advance to that position in response, meanwhile force F, contacted the local rebel group and had them launch an attack on the Conglomerate force, force X took out their communications around the city. Task force C quickly fought their way through the remaining guards killing five of them, they blasted the doors and rounded up the Conglomerate higher ups executing them on the spot, Gerard Tygore relayed the success to UCL, UCL contacted the various rebel forces on Tartuss and a massive conflict for control began, as the UCL pulled out. The mission was a success as Tartuss a month later fell under the control of a Pro-Viserak Leader. Zarnian Invasion of Fulsoff in 2501 the Zarnian Empire and Fulsoff Republic were at odds because of a massive trade dispute, the Zarnians were stealing Fulsoff goods sent from the Vramese Empire, soon the Zarnians invaded the planet to pacify them. Several cities were destroyed in the first seven hours as the Republic was preparing to surrender the 2500 strong UCL relief force (over half of the faction) arrived on the planet, still it was not enough, in the city of Fulosoph, Major Daniel Klighton and his unit were all that stood against the Zarnian Combat walkers and their support troops, Task force C led by Gerard used their new technology, the Tonitrui armored vehicle , which destroyed the combat walkers, after a 24 hour long battle the main fleet of AVS led by Raark Spherianus arrived. Soon after the Zarnians were pushed out of the core cities. Gerard, Harkoff and Daniel forged a close friendship as they fought against the Zarnian empire. within months the Zarnians pulled back, as the UTSEA Expeditionary fleet eradicated the stragglers along with Hydrus Tygo assassinating the Zarnian Emperor. Daniel Klighton joined the UCL and became part of Task force C, later under Tygore's wing he gained the skills needed to lead his own force. Fall of Myst Near the end of the year, Gerard Tygore and Task force C were returning to hub from a successful mission on Hydron, they picked up a strange distress signal from planet Myst in space, what they heard was disturbing, sounds of panic, screams and chaos blasted trhough their communicators, Gerard was allowed to assist, on planetside, they found a heavily fogged and smog covered world, fire and death was everywhere. Gerard and his team found a small pocket of life within the crumbled remains of some sort of capitol building, the mayor of the city told of a completely unexpected attack from the skies, they were attacked by the Kandlia. Gerard and the team were told that they had to kill the corrupted civilians as the Kandlian swarm had already pulled out, the team killed thousands of "corrupted" civilians when they reported back to the mayor, he revealed himself to be a Kandlia by the name of "Razurus " the Kandlian swarm attacked from the fog and killed most of the team, as Gerard and 6 others made their escape Razurus continued to mock him on how he so easily tricked him into killing his own. Gerard and two other captains escaped the planet, Gerard soon fell into a depression as AVS warps in to purify the planet, unbeknownst to them, Razurus had escaped. Gerard would stay depressed for the rest of the year. Chrysalvio Months later, Gerard was sent to planet Chrysalvio to assist what was thought to have been a sharinigan woman, they were told to hunt down and kill a Sharinigan terrorist group, they tracked down the Sharinigans and killed them all, without resistance, they discovered that they killed men under the authority of Kasil Orsin, the "sharinigan woman" was Seena who was a master of voices, the Meshaki took them into custody and began testing on the Task force C, the Meshaki even used Kandlian DNA to test on them, corrupting some of them, this backfired as the rapidly mutating virus turned the Viserak victim into a rampaging beast that had enough of his own memories to help his fellow brethren. Gerard and a few others escaped into the tundra. the viserak beast was killed soon after while Gerard was again captured, this time by Kasil Orsin, after a few hours they realized that the Meshaki and the Kandlia were conspiring against AVS and were planning a massive attack on Adairis itself, the two eventually decided the only way out was an insurgency. Operation Shockwave Four weeks passed since Gerard's arrival, Gerard his men and the Sharinigans readied themselves for a campaign against the Meshaki, their goal was to get out a distress call to AVS or UCL to send in relief, and on the last day of the month, they attacked with force, Gerard found the holding prison he was in previously and released the Viserak test subjects which brutally cannibalized the Meshaki guards, Gerard used his skill and tactics to reach Seena's command center, where they dueled, Seena was finally killed by a surprise attack from Kasil Orsin. The viserak allies set off charges that they maed themselves which destroyed the Meshaki command base and giving everyone time to escape. UCL was contacted which they finally got AVS to get involved the alliance killed or captured the remaining Meshaki allowing the Sharinigans to retake their homeworld, Gerard's depression was over, and now he realized his own skill, growing just a little arrogant and proud afterwards. The Viserak Civil War On December 18th 2492 the Premaris of AVS declared war on Rakp Visa and the self procaimed "Free Worlds" with this Gerard Tygore was assigned to defend planet Borales from the enemy faction Rakp Visa's Confederacy. For weeks it seemed like the only planet that wasn't attacked was Borales as the war had dragged dozens of planets to both sides. It wasn't until April of 2500 when a Large detachment of Fleet Carriers attacked the Capitol city of Copatia Gerard Tygore's unit (492nd Legion) was nearly obliterated in the ensuing battle, however Tygore and 27 of his troops managed to escape from the onslaught into the nearby town of Scirone where he and is unit were evacuated from the planet. Later it seemed as if Visa's Confederacy was going to win the war, however a new threat was going to rear it's ugly head. By August of 2494 the War was beginning to turn in favor of AVS (with the election of Alexis Sugof as Premier after Arctus's assassination) but the war was far from over the planet Hydron was still a hotbed of anti-AVS activity this had to be stopped. Sugof ordered a Blitzkrieg style attack on the entire planet the units of 427th, 128th, 412th, 982nd, 102nd, 492nd, 501st and 259th units invaded planet Hydron in August 27th 2500 this invasion was called the Assualt of Hydron during on of the battles Gerard Tygore gained fame by single handedly shooting down 48 enemy Fighters at the battle of Lyndon. The Next month a breakthrough, the Adairin Sectorial Intelligence Agency (A.S.I.A) located Rakp Visa's compound on planet Gearned (Girr-unnd) a massive assualt force attacked base fighting visa's elite guard . the assualt force finally had te compound in sight and bombed it. Unfortunately Visa Escaped in his Nototai Personal fighter and left the planet, Although the operation was deemed a failure the War was near an end with visa's elite guard destroyed, most of his Fleet Carriers downed and his army slaughtered. On December 27th 2501 the Last major battle in the Civil War had begun on planet Polaris Gerard Tygore was assigned to the HyperCarrier "Insurrection" at the battle over the planet Tygore destroyed 4 Enemy Fleet Carriers, on the third day of battle Gerard landed on the planet in the city of Corsical the last remnants of Rakp Visa's army surrendered on the 5th day of battle. The next month in 2502 the Elite Jet troopers of AVS found Rakp Visa on planet Acai and shot him in the leg he, finally Gerard himself had appeared, and finished the job. The war was over. Sector Wars 'Preparation for war' in 2502 the Viserak economy was in the low, a depression was drawing near. still, there enemies in the Emeraldii sector were defeated and now they are free to focus on building the economy back up, unfortunately they couldn't.Their allies of UTSEA opted to assist them, it seemed to be for geniunely helpful reasons, the UTSEA helped advance viserak technology combined with new developments at home. The UTSEA suggested they take over parts of the Sapphirian Sector, their resources and technology may help the Viserak in this desperate time, Premaris: Alexis Sugof took the Kaiser's advice and began a propaganda campaign against the Natogytts and their pathetic drawn out wars like the Shrine wars.Gerard Tygore now proud of having helped end the Civil war is eager to rejoin the fight especially coupled with his own brand new ship the "Avaria" he and his crew trained to fight against the Natogytts by sparring with Terran allies with Natogytt equipment. on planet Borales. In 2504 the invasion was to begin. In August 29th EST Gerard Tygore was given a massive fleet to command, and with that he followed Raark Spherianus to the Sapphirian Sector, Visorollo Kasen was his advisor, Doran Nazuth , Rav Harkoff , Roen Maardin and Henegan Ardenne would follow, but so will another force, Courier Razar hijacked a ship and followed Harkoff to the sector. 'Capricon Invasion' For this invasion, the fleets easily wiped out the Marcadian fleets at Arcadia station and moved to attack Capricon itself. The planet was conquered in only hours. 'Battle of Capricon' Gerard Tygore's fleet was sent to blockade the planet, while his ground forces took over the major cities, while Doran Nazuth continued the resource gathering operations and Viserak glory propaganda to the Natogytt people. A few days later a small raiding party was detected heading for Capricon a small detachment of Star Sceptor class fighters attacked the Viserak fleet, Tygore and the other Beam Captain's attention was shifted to what turned out to be a distraction. the raiding party arrived on Capricon and recaptured territories while gathering as many forces as possible assaulting the Viserak power base at MacCrava, the region was unexpectedly lost. Gerard Tygore along with the four other Beam Captains retaliated and assaulted the Natogytts fortress in Marcadia, his forces however were suddenly besieged by Kandlian forces, the unnexpected attack forced the five Fleets to fleet, Tygore noticed that the Kandlia were killing civilians in the streets, reminding him of the events on planet Myst, he moved to assist. 'The Unlikely Alliance' Gerard Tygore offered his assistance to Rigel Arcasi and company to evacuate the Marcadian survivors, after this act, they parted ways and Gerard returned home. 'Homeland' Once Tygore and the other beam captains returned home, the Government branded them as traitors and others as failures. at this point Tygore was tired of the governments lies and misinformation and refused to surrender, Raark Spherianus was tasked with capturing him although Tygore convinced him to let him go, Spherianus due to their longtime friendship. As Tygore's men escaped through the tunnels, Henegan Ardenne also rebelled against AVS and brought with him a force of Kandlia controlled by a stolen Frost Core . Tygore was unaware of all this while having to fight Ardenne's men and Kandlian slaves. Tygore's forces break through the defenses and leave the tunnels with a new ally, Ionus Maardin. Tygore leads an assault on a prison complex to rescue other rebels such as Roen Maardin, the attack is successful and the allies eventually escape from Adairis using the Star Beacon . 'Insector VI' Gerard Tygore intended to gather allies to combat AVS and the Kandlia on Insector VI , having been a trusted ally there before. Tygore's Avaria ship was attacked by the Kandlia and crashed into the Desert on Insector VI. Harkoff and Tygore's allies arrived to rescue him. Soon the Tygore and his crew found themselves in the middle of a full scale war between the Kandlia and the Praetorians, for the first time in Praetorian history they were on the losing side, Tygore's forces lent their aid to the Praetorians they learned from the Praetorians that the key to defeating the Kandlia was to kill their generals known as "Couriers' without the couriers the Kandlia are relatively docile and can be controlled. During the battle the Praetorians killed Seena II while the Viserak assassinated Razar and Domedross, but their victory was short, the higher Couriers were upset and launched a massive assault on the Viserak entirely, Anatoli was killed trying to defend them and the Viserak were forced to hold a pier awaiting a supply ship, they manage to hitch a ride on one and left for the jungles of Insector VI, however Rigel Arcasi murdered Rav Harkoff as part of his orders sent by his client Matt Tygore. Tygore and his forces were obviously upset and fought Arcasi's Black Wing Squadron on Insector VI forcing him to retreat to Kalrein, the rebels were greeted by Alexis Sugof, who finally dropped the charges against them, the entire AVS force attacked the Sapphirian Sector once again. 'Kalrein' En route to the Kalreini military base where Arcasi was stationed, the Natogytts allied with the Terrans and attacked Gerards forces first at Kal'Kulkorone, Gerard barely held his position and eventually countered the alliance, slaying many Psion Praetorians defending their homeland, Gerard won the battle but the murder of those similiar to him left a dark impact on him. Tygore left the planet and his allies behind to planet Borelecava to think about what he was doing. 'Borelecava' ' ' Gerard Tygore and some of his comrades hid from all forces on Natogytt held Borelecava not even telling his closest allies about where he went, after the allies were pushed out of Kalrein, the Viserak moved to search for Tygore on Borelecava, at first they turned up only his old outpost, but soon they found Tygore who warned them about the Kandlia that had already wiped out the Natogytt forces to the east of his position. The Adairin Acclamators fought Tygore's forces and the Kandlia, but this proved to difficult and they were forced to clumsily withdraw, Tygore and Maardin escaped as well 'Return to Insector VI' Gerard returned to Insector VI to assist with the reconstruction efforts, however the Kandlia also returned and destroyed much of his forces while trying to find new agents to corrupt and make into couriers. Later on the Kandlia try to seize the graveyards used to bury those lost in the first invasion. Tygore's forces fought hard but were eradicated, Tygore and a few others witnessed the corruption of Rav Harkoff and his defection to the Kandlia, Tygore vowed to reverse the process and defeat the Kandlia, but for now he had to flee. 'The Crisis & the New Sapphirian Alliance' Gerard Tygore learned of Henegan Ardenne's revolution on Adairis, the secular forces are fleeing to other allies, Tygore felt desperate then Captain Noemi Cerda of the Terran rebel forces sought him out and wanted to help him in return for his help, he agreed though after realizing his other "ally" was Rigel Arcasi, they dueled, eventually they both were convinced by Cerda that they were both in the wrong and came ot an understanding. They then planned to de-corrupt Harkoff and with that defeat the Kandlia, unfortunately once they attacked Borelecava Courier Razurus and Harkoff broke their siege and decimated the NSA's forces, Rigel Arcasi dejectedly left the alliance to find new oppurtunities, while Tygore and Cerda stayed close allies. 'The Terran Attack' The Terrans lost their frost cores on Kanderarch , the Kandlia took them, Harkoff stole one and the NSA took the other, Gerard and Noemi hid on planet Aridias to figure out it's purpose and to stay clear of their hostile governments, a Natogytt named "Spitter Taigo " tipped them off to an impending Terran attack, they had little time to escape but prepared their assault, they managed to do a bit of damage but were ultimately defeated, the Terrans retook the frost core and left the planet, allowing the allies to fight another day. 'A great scheme' Gerard Tygore and Noemi Cerda along with other forces fearing a Terran conquest of the galaxy, planned to destroy them, Noemi Cerda along with her other Terran allies planned to assault the Sky Tiger command ship with Spitter Taigo's information, Gerard would later hunt down the Kaiser and kill him while other allies stopped the UTSEA's plans for conquest. The first phase was nearly successful, but Spitter Taigo had been playing them to get their trust eventually the Rebels were defeated with Cerda and a few of her forces barely escaping losing many veterans in their exodus, the rest of the scheme would be redrawn. Gerard Tygore assisted the Natogytt resistance on Capricon in a turn of Ironic events but this time he and the Natogytts were defeated and the Star Beacon was secured by the Terrans. The Invasion of Borelecava Gerard and the other allies linked up with Alexis Sugof, Noemi Ceda, Rigel Arcasi, Visorollo Kasen and several others saw that if the Terrans won on Borelecava the balance of power would fall strictly in the UTSEA's favor. however they figured if they attacked during the Invasion they would be fighting a two front war against two powerful empires, instead they waited for the inevitable Terran victory, they didn't count on the Kandlia being comepletely controlled by newcomer Draliska and his creator the Kaiser. The allies finally decided to attack they had only a shrort window where the UTSEA woudl still be weak, their reinforcements were still far off, Patriarch Harkoff suddenly appeared and made a truce with his old friend Tygore, Cerda and Arcasi they prepared for what may be the final battle. The battle began and initially they were easily defeating both UTSEA and their Kandlian pets however, once they struck both outpost X12 and Draliska's Fortress they were beaten back by fierce resistance, Draliska started to gain traction with his newfound Kandlia and used the surving couriers to distract Harkoff and Tygore as General Richard Partison and Zach Jenson outsmarted Cerda and Rigel's forces. Eventually the UTSEA support fleets arrived and helped wipe out the Rebels and BWS. Harkoff was eventually overrun by Draliska and pulled back, Gerard Tygore was the last to fall his main force was destroyed by UTSEA ground forces, while his outpost was overrun a few hundred of his men survived, a lowly Viserak Channeler named "Talora Yisha" proposed that they use the Star Beacon used to control the Kandlia, they had hoped to warp to Adairis but didn't have the time to program it, they went in and traveled to a new land. Homeland Conflict 'The Hyron System' Gerard and his small force warped to planet Hyron I that was held by the Boreluzians who had a deal with the Terrans to defend the Star Beacon there in exchange for peace. The viserak were allowed to escape as the Boreluzians had no quarrel with them, and were very lenient on their deal, the Hylogan Directorate became a threat on Hyron II, where the Viserak had to leave again, then Hyron III and finally on Hyron IV they set up again, killing off a Kandlian base not controlled by anyone, soon however the Hylogans and their Terran allies attacked, the Viserak but the Viserak fought back hard and forced them to regroup while the Viserak escaped to a nearby Space station. At the space Station Tygore's forces launched a rescue attempt for Noemi Cerda and her forces, eventually the two allies left the Hyron System. 'Josminian Occupation' Gerard Tygore and allies return to Adairs after four years it has changed, the Josminian Enclave is now the dominant faction with resistance forces being destroyed one by one, however this kind of organization has never been seen before someone intelligent is pulling the strings, still they had to do something about it. On planetside they encountered their old friend Henegan Ardenne, however now they are enemies, though Ardenne had been an avid Josminian like Raark Spherianus, Ardenne's Zealotry was far beyond that of his usual banter, but again the allies had to focus on defeating him by allying with many of the resistance forces and marching on the Josminian base in the regiion. However when they captured the base, the fleeing Josminians left some equipment behind, a strange artifact was the most prominent, the Resistance took the artifact and moved on. Another resistance force was under siege this one led by someone who he thought dead. His father.. Narune Tygore. Gerard always believed he had survived and was planning something big but never had any evidence, his forces assisted Narune's in their battle against the Josminians, Noemi Cerda's Lieutenant, Matt McClellan assisted in this battle. 'Resistance Counter Attacks' Gerard was captured during the battle and languished in prison for a few days before a massive battle took place between various resistance forces and the Josminians, eventually the Resistance won and released the prisoners including Tygore, Gerard had learned that the Northern parts of the planet were attacked by Harkoff's Swarm, Tygore is confused as to why he his there but something big is happening, at this point even Ardenne who had controlled Kandlia years earlier was shocked, and was forced to retreat. 'The Jewel of Borales' Gerard's forces were destroyed mid withdrawal and were trapped on an AVS space station, the entire force was scattered and Kasen disappeared entirely, Harkoff chased tygore as did a Mercenary named "Mark Calrissio " for the artifact, a massive battle occured while Tygore and crew recovered the artifact and left. But as soon as they regrouped the artifact went missing, as it turned out Visorollo betrayed them and hired the mercenary to find the artifact, while hiding on Chrysalvio , the allies defeated the traitorous force and seemingly reclaimed the artifact, but were told it was a fake by Henegan Ardenne, and instead took a Prisma crystal that looked like the artifact, Kasen was not happy about having to betray his friend but felt he had no choice, both factions left Chrysalvio. The allies opted to find Alexis Sugof who was more knowledgeble on ancient technology, he had been hidden on the far side of Borelecava to escape the Josminians, the allies pierced through the tight UTSEA-Draliskan defenses who had just learned of his presence, Ionus Maardin distracted the bulk of the armies with the prisma crystal, while the allies went to a new location. Later on they learned that the Jewel of Borales (the Artifact) was located on planet Mutan. The Viserak learned of the Kandlian invasion in 2453 AVS had shutdown communications there. they landed on the planet but Mark Calrissio used nuclear weapons against them and nearly anhilliated their forces, luckily Alexis Sugof warped in to assist and pushed them back. 'The Battle of Krussia' The allies landed on Adairis, the Josminians in Krussia were eradicated by Harkoff's swarm, they had no idea what was going on nor why he was still on Adairis. After defeating the Kandlia they learned from Harkoff and Noemi Cerda that Narune Tygore is actually a Dark Ty'Ger Terrorist by the name of "Loreko De'Tillios " Harkoff learned this from his temporary truce with Kaiser Matt Tygore who pulled back the Terran fleets. Harkoff and Gerard would fight on the same side once more to reclaim the artifact and destroy the artificial Star Beacons. unfortunately their forces were too late, Loreko had relocated his forces to a Josminian Temple. 'The Temple' ' ' The alllies were unable to stop the Loreko's plan, he constructed a powerful weapon using the Star Beacons it's power was capable of destroying worlds, but it was at this revelation that a massive allied armada arrived in orbit of planet Adairis, Matt Tygore, Rigel Arcasi, Spitter Taigo, Leo Taigo , Shadana Mara , Draliska and hundreds of others assaulted the Zealot legions on the planet. After a long uphill fight the Legions were exterminated as the heroes of the First Sector War invaded Loreko's temple Loreko welcomed them in, after fighting in an epic duel, he believes he's killed both Gerard and Roen Maardin, however Spitter Taigo and Matt Tygore teleported them to a random planet (Stundorra) and eventually Matt Tygore absorbed Loreko's power and the Jewel of Borales, Loreko disappeared, having his plans post poned for now... Second Sector War Category:Viserak Characters